


Trust, Games, Love, and Fire

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, CAN SOMEONE VOLUNTEER TO KILL ME AFTER THIS, F/M, First time writing angst, Fluff, Help, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform, Long, M O T I V A T I O N, SOS, STAT, T_T, Very long, Violent, What am I doing, based off a crazy dream, death at the end haha, dreams are crazy, enjoy, everyone is a simp, had is a girl in this series, i hope i can actually finish this cause i have the paper draft, i hope you enjoy..., i need coffee mugs NOW, kiki is a simp, kym is actually pregnant woooohoooo, now i really have to stop these tags so oh well, oh wait scratch that death is everywhere, omg wth did i write, orignially supposed to be 5 chpters but oh look, please dont hate me after this, please help me, please tell me that this is cursed, some crack..?, tear donations, wait i think, why are there so many ridiculous tags, wth am I doing, yeah nvm it is violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Uhhh. A dream that turned into a long fic. Like a really long one.DEATH AND VIOLENCE WARNING
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Mysterious Bombing

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my lack of knowledge on how top bold and italicize on AO3... I think it's correct but if the code is somehow there then please bear with it.
> 
> Italicized stuff means something. Well, at least, other than the very end...  
> Feel free to use google on what they mean.  
> Bold stuff are lies.
> 
> I'll add author notes throughout the chapter....

A warm breeze enters a window, delivering a shiver to the workers of the patrol unit in the 11th precinct. Among the officers was Lieutenant William Hawkes who was finishing up his paperwork, placed next to a small photo frame. Will missed his wife Mrs. Kym Hawkes, also known as Sergeant Kym Ladell, who was on maternity leave due to her pregnancy. Usually, she would be the source of chaos in the room, bringing smiles to the glum faces in the office. Now that she was gone temporarily, the office was quiet and peaceful, inviting a comfortable science throughout the whole building.

In between Will and Kym was their only adoptive daughter Amelia who had recently turned 17. Amelia was adopted when she was 14 and was also ecstatic about being an elder sister. Will smiled and brought up his head to find his childhood friend, Lauren Sinclair smiling softly at him. Lauren’s boyfriend, archivist Kieran White trailed behind her, nodding his head in greeting.

“How’s Kym and Amelia?”

Lauren asked, hooking her arm around Kieran’s.

“Great; Kym’s cranky though; must be the hormones kicking in. **I feel so sad**. How are you guys?”

Will quipped back, asking the couple who were snuggling together for warmth.

“Oh… the usual!”

Lauren replied, a bright glint sparkling warmth in her golden pensive eyes. Kieran was smiling fondly at Lauren, his expression soft. Will was happy for his friend; it was rare to see her this relaxed, and he knew that Kieran would protect Lauren. Lauren looked around the office, her eyes scanning the scenery before her.

“So… The disappearances aren’t stopping yes?”

Will sighed and brought up his hand to his forehead. As Lauren said, “disappearances” had been occurring all over Ardhalis, giving loads of paperwork to officers all of the kingdom.

“Yes, and I SWEAR tethering Kym to the house is IMPOSSIBLE. The woman is determined to hunt these people down.”

Lauren chuckled.

“But that’s one of her good qualities isn’t it?”

Will grinned, spinning around in his chair.

“Of course, that’s why I married her; she drives me insane.”

____ . ____ . _____ . _____

** Orange, Begonia, and Diamond shape are the things that are important, or stuff that symbolizes something!- Had

It was lunch. Officer Raymond Thomas entered the room with a box of pastries.

“Mmmm. Pastries for everyone! One of the receptionists from the administration gave some to me!”

The patrol unit cheered; everyone liked a good sweet pastry when things were down. Gathering around the pale orange box as each officer grabbed a pastry, leaving on cream puff with Begonia petals for Lila Desroses, the secretary for the patrol unit.

“My! This looks so lovely! It’s too pretty to eat!”

Lila exclaimed, carefully using the fork to carry the delicate pastry onto her plate. Red petals fall on her plate in a perfect diamond shape, framing the pale yellow custard oozing out of the pastry. Grabbing a small knife from a bin, Lila cut the pastry in hal-

BOOM!

Begonia petals scattered everywhere through the gray wisps of smoke filling up the office. People coughed, opened windows, and noticed a crowd of citizens forming in front of the Police Department due to the sudden pillars of smoke spewing out of the windows. In order to stop a wave of panic, Lauren rushed to the window- and was met with a pair of grey eyes. She gasped, feeling her body freeze to the sudden wave of cold water washing down on her. Kieran, seeing his partner tense, walked briskly to her, and wrapped his arms around her frozen body, comforting her. Kieran averted his eyes toward the crowd… and his expression darkened.

The figure smiled in satisfaction seeing the duo freeze in shock- no, his dear Ren freeze in shock. He gestured the crowd for attention, raising his hand up for silence.

“Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Dylan Rosenthal, also known as The Leader.”

Lauren felt her heart shatter.

_He wasn’t lying._


	2. A Leader Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guaranteed: you can kill me after this :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found out how to use italics and bold! Thanks to everyone in the comments for helping!

_“Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Dylan Rosenthal, also known as The Leader.”_

The crowd murmured, sending whispers of panic. If what this person is saying is true, they are the leader of the Phantom Scythe, the most feared terrorist group in Ardhalis. Will, mustering all his courage, approached the window, eyes scanning his shaken colleagues.

“He-Hello Mr. Rosenthal… What brings you here?”

Dylan smiled, silver eyes glinting with malice.

“A game, good officer.”

“A… a game?”

“Yes, indeed, a game. A game, to end all this torture.”

Everyone sucked in a breath. What could he possibly mean?

“A… a game… to… to… end?”

Will asked, hesitant on what to reply.

“Yes, yes, yes. It’s a quite simple game with the simplest of rules.”

Will looked around, eyes seeking advice from his colleagues. He noticed that Lauren and Kieran were huddled in the corner, discussing something, waving hands around as Dylan was tapping his foot impatiently for a reply.

“V-very well. We will listen to your game rules for now. However, you must state all terms so we can decide if we truly want to risk people for your little “game”.”

Dylan bowed, obviously mocking the officers from a high position; after all, he was the leader of the criminal organization that the police had failed to disband for the past 10 years.

“Good officer, I say it’s pretty simple. Here is my proposal; we fight.”

“Fight?”

“Yes, a battle.”

“I- I see. What do you hope to get out of this?”

“Officer, **do I really need to explain?** I’m **tired** of running around for 10 years. I’m **tired** of the police being useless to the people. So I’m giving you an opportunity to take us down, once for all.”

“Is… is fighting the only option?”

Dylan paused, stroking his chin. He seemed to be entertained; a glint of warmth filling his cold, grey eyes.

“ **I believe so** … unless… unless…”

Will blinked. He would rather find a safer option for peace and safety. Lauren and Kieran’s silent hand communication had started to intensify, hands whipping wildly in the air.

“Unless?”

Dylan smiled like a beacon, showing off his crooked grin, pearly white teeth shining.

“Unless you one, burn the palace, or…”

“Or?”

Will asked, his heart leaping to his throat. _Burn the palace? That sounded absurd!_

“Or, you hand over Lauren Sinclair and Kieran White.”

Will choked on his own breath. Who?

“Ex-excuse me?”

Dylan smiled.

“Now, now; you have two generous options. Burn the palace or hand over the people we need to get rid of.”

“What do you want from them!?”

Will asked, his voice echoing down the streets. He can understand that Lauren is the niece of a powerful figure in society, but why Kieran? Why the quiet archivist, Lauren’s boyfriend?

“My, my, this is getting interesting. Let them explain themselves hmmm, shall we?”

Will whipped his head toward the corner where he last saw the couple, only to find it vacant. Lauren and Kieran were no longer in sight; confusion spreading across officers’ faces.

“Come on out Ren! We all know you and your partner are hiding there!”

_Ren? Do they know each other?_

Unspoken questions were raised, giving Will a splitting headache. The sound of boots on the pavement sounded across the street below, revealing two figures dressed in black. Both had white dress shirts, black pants, and coats, dark purple ribbons adorning their hair. Usually, confident struts in silence would be most appropriate for these situations, but of course, this was Lauren and Kieran: and as usual, they were bickering.

“WHY! Why do we have to wear, THIS!?”

Lauren asked, gesturing her current attire.

“Because,”

Kieran replied exasperated, pointing at the crowd,

“Mon amour, we need to complete the look!”

Lauren stomped her foot, sending tremors of fear to any innocent onlookers, her ponytail swishing to the side, plastering to her pale face.

“This is worse than that maid costume!”

“My mon amour, I’m quite hurt. I thought you looked wonderful in that dress!”

“Why… Why are you NOT LYING!”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you looked so extravegan-”

Dylan coughed, and Will stifled a laugh bubbling up from his mouth. Regardless of the situation, it was always heart-warming to see Lauren and Kieran bickering like an old couple. The two then faced Dylan with narrowed expressions, now poised to kill its prey.

_“Let’s get this started.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHHAH.
> 
> Kill me NOW. 
> 
> Had. 
> 
> P.S. LAUKI WEEK AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH


	3. Unbroken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okie. Positive sure that people are going to start killing me due the outrageous amount of cliff-hangers I left you guys.
> 
> I'm going to edit this chapter once I get on my computer so I can italicize and bold (even underline some text!). 
> 
> Originally, this chapter was supposed to mark the end of chapter one in the draft but oh well. 
> 
> This chapter: Oop the angst begins AHAAHAHAHAHHA

The APD was filled with children. The hallways were bursting with mothers ane children, all desperately trying to evacuate to the palace through the connected undergroud tunnels. 

It has been approximately an hour since the "battle" had started. An hour since the APD and Lune declined Dylan Rosenthal's offer. An hour since Kym and Amelia arrived, suprising the officers of the APD. An hour since the royal family escaped to Switzerland, leaving the people of Arhdalis behind. An hour since the police force started evacuating citizens to the palace. An hour since the order for all men and officers to fight the Scythe. 

An hour since Lauren tried to fight, but was stopped by Hermann and her Uncle. 

An hour since she last saw Kieran. 

Now, she was sitting in the patrol unit office, twirling her pistol as she observed the map of Arhdalis. Kym sat next to her, patiently cutting watermelons for the crowd of children outside waiting in line to get to the palace. Amelia was watching the city from the window. It was silent in the office. Very silent. 

"Lia dear, please deliver this bowl outside. Can you also be kind to invite other ladies to the room for a cup of tea?"

"Yes Mum. Should I also search for blankets?"

Kym nodded and handed the bowl of fruit to the girl, and smiled. 

"Thank you dear. Do be safe." 

Amelia exited the room, leaaving Kym and Lauren in silence.

"Lauren... let's stay strong alright? Let's hope those two idiots come home safe alright? Let's, let's hope that they don't d-" 

Lauren could only keep nodding.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 

Kieran has participated in many battles, but never a battle like this. He was sweating, his ninja outfit smearing with ashes. He can only see ashes and red as he parried attacks away from other officers. A house of a missing man was on fire: lit by the missing man himself. Scythe members were attacking in robes of brown, white porcelain masks (obviously mocking the police) adorning their faces. 

Rosenthal was standing above them all, his moves graceful, gaze playful and malicious in glee. 

They had just take Randall hostage in exchange for Lune after the officer's attempt to shoot Rosenthal. Although Kieran was not exactly fond of the officer, he finds it disgraceful to take another for one person.

His katana swings wildly in one graceful arc, injuring the nearest Scythe member. The arc may have spilled blood, but it was not life threatening. He wishes no death. 

After all, that was his promise to her before he left. 

She was crying. Begging him to not go as she was stopped by her uncle. 

" Lauren, I swear that I'll come back- without any guilt; I'll come back to you. You can cry your heart out if I don't. I swear that on my life. Smile mon amour, because I will be back soon. Stay like tht strong, cunning, witty oficer I know. Don't miss me to much- I'll be okay."

He gave his heart to her. He will not be let down that easily- he had a promise to keep after all. 

Says the monster. The unforgivable. 

\--------------------------------

W h a t d i d I j u s t d o w h i l e n o t s l e e p i n g.  
I cried when writing that promise...  
Anywho, here was you dearly awaited update!  
We're 20% done with the story- woah!  
Thanks for reading!  
\- Had


	4. Author Update

Hello reader!

Thank you for reading this fanfiction :)

This is a quick update on my writing process. 

As many of you already know, I am currently preoccupied with a new, unofficial writing project. 

This project is very time consuming, and school has been, well, a bitch to me. 

So, I would probably not update as often as I am doing right now. (Yeah right Had, you update on your kindle on sundays wtf) 

Please understand that I will be updating: it's just that all my fanfiction would be sort of on a vacation. 

I will be updating one chapter, hopefully later on in the day! 

I love you all so much! 

Hadzy <3 

If you guys are curious of my project, it is in william's paperwork in the Fandom Scythe. Or, I'll just add the link here (apologies if the link doesn't work);

tinyurl.com/hadzyssscript

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me. 
> 
> Idk how to use bold, italicize and etc, so please bear with me...
> 
> I hope you like the first chapter though... 
> 
> -Had


End file.
